John Douglas (Omegaverse)
Johnathan Nathaniel "Jay the Ripper" Douglas is a rebel mercenary in the Omegaverse. He operates the radio outpost 'WJAY .' Biography John was born to Samuel and Mary Douglas on TBD. His parents were opposed to Wily's leadership, but overall were just your average citizens, save for the fact that sometims they weren't the most attentive parents. In TBD, when John was only 13 years old, his parents disappeared. He didn't know it, but they had ran afoul of a Sniper patrol, and were executed. He ran away the same day, expecting the worst. The next day, the entire apartment building was searched, several people were taken in, and the complex was burned to the ground, as it turned out that more than a few apartments were home to people with both rebel views and illegal material. Watching from an empty alley, John was horrified. It was then that he made a decision, to rebel against Wily, in whatever way he could. He spent the next seven years living in the slums, doing odd jobs for people in exchange for supplies and rations. It was through this, at the age of 16, that he met Rachael Davis. The two of them became fast friends, and eventually became romantically involved. Unfortunately, that was all cut short when, two years into their relationship, Rachael ran afoul of a group of Snipers while accompanying John on a courier route, and she was killed. Not long after this, he met the six people who were later to become his 'associates ,' and, using supplies he'd amassed from his courier work, became a radio operator in a shack on the outskirts of the city, as well as starting a freelance mercenary group. His life from here on was relatively uneventful and private, excepting his pre-existing social circle. Running courier jobs, killing people who had a large enough price on them, acting as security for people who felt their lives were in danger, and of course doing work for various rebel cells. However, come New Years IRL-date 2014, he decided to diversify his life a little. And then, the radio started picking up some weird signals. And the Mirror City showed up. And then things started getting weird. Rachael's death John didn't take Rachael's death lightly. In fact, it was a pivotal point in his life that left him emotionally scarred, both at what happened and what he did afterwards. By this point, John had already started ammassing a cache of guns and supplies in an abandoned shack on the outskirts of the city that was to become his radio outpost . Returning there, he geared up, ready for revenge. He took to the roofs, using a homemade crossbow to pick off Snipers from afar, until he saw it. A Sniper with a V-shaped scrape on its helmet, just like the one that had killed her. He waited until it was alone, isolated. And then he came down on it, hard. Sliced through the cable supplying its electronic 'brain' with life-giving electricity, and hauled it back to the outpost, out of sight. He took to disabling its comms hardware, as well as effectively paralyzing it from the neck down. And then he reactivated it. And then he dismantled it. And then, once he'd calmed from his anger, he realized what he'd done. And realized, even if that'd been a person and not a Sniper, he'd have likely done the same thing. And this scared him. He mounted the Sniper helmet on the wall in the radio outpost, to remind himself that no matter what happens, he must never sink that low again. Discovering the Multiverse burnt out on writing wiki, will finish later Category:Characters